I Join the Hunters of Artemis
by DaughterofPoseidon12470
Summary: Okay, this is what I created like 2 days ago, so it probably sucks. I still have more to the story, so hopefully you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first story on here, so no very rude comments please. This might be my only one; it will depend on the future. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Really, what would I be doing on here instead of finishing a book that's going to be published in a few days if I were Rick Riordan? I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS!**

**I join the Hunters of Artemis**

You wanna know what happens when you have a boyfriend? Heart break is what. My boyfriend Lucas dumped me when my cousin Bianca **(Bianca lives, and she is younger than Nico, it's my version, don't judge. And Thalia was cured from her fear of heights) **came. Not that I blame her, of course. Her older brother, Nico, almost punched him in the face when he tried to flirt with her though. I guess I should tell you who I am. I'm Anastasia, Goddess of the Sea, Trust, and Loyalty. I am the daughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite, king and queen of the sea. But, that is not what Camp Half Blood knows. Because I'm under cover. They all think that my name is Tyla Parkres, but they do know Poseidon is my dad. If only they knew the real me. But, I don't like it how they call us lord or lady, and when they bow down. Only Dionysus (he took one look at me and said "A goddess under cover, huh?") , Chiron, Percy, and Thalia (they were in the same room as Dionysus) know I'm a goddess. Anyway, my boyfriend, decided to leave my heart broken. After he said those 5 words' I kicked him right in the spot, as hard as a goddess could, and ran away, crying. I ran into the lake, dived in, and swam to my secret spot. Only Percy, mother and father knew. After I got there, I sat there and cried. And cried. I kept on crying until I heard," Anastasia," I immediately stopped crying and turned around. I saw my family. Poseidon, Amphitrite, Triton, and Percy. I stood up and bowed before my parents.


	2. Chapter 2 Revenge

**Hi, this is my first story on here, so no very rude comments please. This might be my only one; it will depend on the future. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Really, what would I be doing on here instead of finishing a book that's going to be published in a few days if I were Rick Riordan? I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS!**

**I join the Hunters of Artemis**

**Heartbreak**

You wanna know what happens when you have a boyfriend? Heart break is what. My boyfriend Lucas dumped me when my cousin Bianca **(Bianca lives, and she is younger than Nico, it's my version, don't judge. And Thalia was cured from her fear of heights) **came. Not that I blame her, of course. Her older brother, Nico, almost punched him in the face when he tried to flirt with her though. I guess I should tell you who I am. I'm Anastasia, Goddess of the Sea, Trust, and Loyalty. I am the daughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite, king and queen of the sea. But, that is not what Camp Half Blood knows. Because I'm under cover. They all think that my name is Tyla Parkres, but they do know Poseidon is my dad. If only they knew the real me. But, I don't like it how they call us lord or lady, and when they bow down. Only Dionysus (he took one look at me and said "A goddess under cover, huh?") , Chiron, Percy, and Thalia (they were in the same room as Dionysus) know I'm a goddess. Anyway, my boyfriend, decided to leave my heart broken. After he said those 5 words' I kicked him right in the spot, as hard as a goddess could, and ran away, crying. I ran into the lake, dived in, and swam to my secret spot. Only Percy, mother and father knew. After I got there, I sat there and cried. And cried. I kept on crying until I heard," Anastasia," I immediately stopped crying and turned around. I saw my family. Poseidon, Amphitrite, Triton, and Percy. I stood up and bowed before my parents.

**Revenge**

"Mother, Father, Triton, Percy. What brings you here?" I greeted politely. "Anastasia," my mother began," we know what happened. That son of Ares will pay." I sunk to my knees and cried again. Percy and Triton swam up and patted my back, trying to comfort me. I looked up to them, and kissed them on their cheek. Then, I had an idea. I looked at my parents. "I want him to pay. I want to curse him. Please help me," I muttered, my Green eyes flashing very dangerously. To my surprise, everyone agreed. I got up and heard Triton mutter," No one messes with my baby sister. "I smiled and looked at Poseidon. "Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded and said, "No one messes with the goddess of trust and loyalty," Together, we rose form the lake, and I changed into my Goddess clothes. I wore a strapless turquoise dress that stopped below my knee, and sea green knee high boots with rubies and emeralds embedded in it. My hair became long and curly, and stopped at my waist. It also had turquoise streaks. My eyes changed rapidly from sea green to emerald green, electric blue, and gold. My jewelry was all silver. My necklace had had 3 charms on it. A trident, sword, and bow** (Unlike Percy she can shoot and get a target)**. These were the weapons I use for battle. I have a bracelet exactly like my necklace, but my bracelet is where my weapons are. They were enchanted to never break, and are enchanted like Riptide, they return to my bracelet in charm form and the bracelet will appear on my wrist if I lose it. My ring was in the shape of an _A_, so were my earrings, for Anastasia. I didn't have much make up though. I had a dark turquoise eye shadow, black eyeliner, a faint blush, and light pink lipstick. Percy was stunned for a second, but regained focus before I could say anything to him. When we got to the surface, the campers were shocked at why they had 2 gods present, but bowed before sea god and goddess. But then they stared at me in wonder. For a second, I hoped Annabeth would ask who I am. Sadly, Lucas beat her to it. "Who is the new girl my lord and lady? She is very pretty," the n he muttered something about asking 'her' out and making 'her' his girlfriend. That got my anger rising really, really, really high. The lake was turning into a tidal wave, and Poseidon had trouble putting it to rest. Amphitrite put a hand on my shoulder, sensing how angry he just made me. I looked at her pleadingly, and she shook her head. I sighed and turned back to the crowd. Lucas looked straight at me, smiled, and winked. I rolled my eyes. "Really Lucas? That is so 2 days ago, "Lucas looked so stunned I almost laughed. "How do yo-you kn-know my n-name?" he stuttered. "How do I know your name?" I pretended to look sad and offended. "You don't even recognize your own TyTy?" Lucas studied me. I knew he doesn't recognize me. Then, he said boldly, "You are not my girlfriend. Who are you?" I flew towards him, angry as ever. "Really? You call me your girlfriend even though you dumped me Lucas?" I changed into my human form. Everyone gasped, and Lucas stumbled back in surprise. "Demigods can't change form!" he yelled **(Percy and Triton: Face palm. Percy: He is even slower than me Triton: Sure he is)**. "Well, maybe because I am not a demigod! Because I am a goddess! I am the daughter of Poseidon AND Amphitrite!" I screamed and change back into my goddess form. "Tyla? You are a goddess?" **(Everyone: Face palm and groan Clarisse: He IS slower than Percy. Why does he have to be my brother?) **"Yes you idiot. Are you really stupid or really stupid? And Tyla is my cover name. My name is Anastasia, Goddess of the Sea, Trust, and Loyalty," Lucas's eyes went really wide. I flew back to my parents' side with Triton and Percy on the other side of me. The lake started rising out of the lake. "And you, son of Ares, both insulted my trust and loyalty. For that, you must be punished. From here on out until your death, that the next friends in the future you will have will betray your trust and loyalty in heart breaking ways. Just as you did to me!" And with that, Percy and Triton attacked. Eventually, they tied him up and brought him to me. I whispered in his ear, "You are lucky I am not an Aphrodite child, or I didn't ask on her for help. The curse will take effect when you least expect it," With that, I let him go and went over to my parents. "I want them to forget this ever happened, except Percy and Thalia. Let them remember I am goddess, but forget the curse. Please," I begged. "Then so be it. Good luck Anastasia," Poseidon said. He snapped his fingers and everyone fell asleep. "They'll wake up in 5 minutes. They won't remember anything except that you told them you are a goddess," mother said. I hugged her. Then I hugged dad. Finally, I turned to Triton and hugged him too. "Stay safe sis. Next time anyone hurts you, let me give them a good pounding before you curse them," I laughed. "Will do, Triton. See you guys soon. Come on Percy. Let's get to our cabin before they wake up and mob me," Percy nodded and we went to the cabin and plopped down on our beds.


End file.
